England's New Royals
by Allenfairytail
Summary: The entire royal family from Equestria is thrown into the human world where after being rescued by a young man named Alastair, they begin to learn the ways to be human. However, little do they know is that Alastair has his own share of hardships and burdened with secrets later one of those secrets may threaten they're well being. Warning: language, sexual content and violence.
1. Prologue: The Royal Family Arrival

**Prologue: The Royal Family Arrival**

Hexham, a decent size town in England, is a place where people knows everybody. Because Hexham is a prosperous market town and its located on the countryside where farms are present, people rarely runs out of food. Today is rather gloomy as it is because it's currently raining cats and dogs out there. It has been for a good week now and showing no signs of the clouds wanting to call it quits and give the town it's sunlight that most people in this town wanted. Others however, were actually glad that rain actually came as Hexham (and possibly other towns nearby) were going through a terrible drought recently for the past several months due to the summer heat.

One person is very grateful for the rain as it can water the crops by themselves. This individual goes by the name Alastair Nakahara, who has medium length albino hair, light brown eyes, standing at 5'10' and have pale skin. He lives on the plains where he's catering to his crops and then catering to his animals. While he was catering to his horses, he then saw the rain is beginning to increase. For Alastair, this signifies that a storm is brewing.

"Not good… I should hurry up and get inside." Alastair quickly finished feeding the horses and exited the horse shed and begin to head inside his house. As soon as he got inside, he took off his now wet jacket and hat and hung them on his racket stand before taking off his boots.

"Ahh…glad my house is nice and cozy. Time for me to relax."

Alastair walked towards the kitchen and make some dinner. Alastair lives with his two siblings; A brother named Crispin and a sister named Amaya, with the former is away traveling while the latter is gods knows where as Alastair isn't worried about his sister too much. He scrolled inside the the refrigerator to see what he can eat only to groan in a mix of disappointment and annoyance upon discovering that there was nothing good to eat.

"_Damnit Amaya, you fucking pig. Can't you at least leave some food for your dear brother?" _Alastair thought before quickly retorted his last statement as he knows Amaya is the type of person who is very territorial when it comes to food.

"Ugh! Look's like I'm heading to the store again!"

With a sigh, he put back on his wet boots, jacket and hat and got into his car, which its was black 2015 Chevrolet Suburban equipped with SOS emergency, navigation, security, top notch diagnostics and currently one of the 4 car brands (the other three being Buick, GMC and Cadillac) that the vehicles has built in wifi, making it possible for use internet while on the road. As he start the car, he turn on the heater and begin driving towards the market.

* * *

"Let's see now…" Alastair mumbled under his breath scrolled at the yogurt section to see what kind of flavor and brand to get. "Ahh! I'm gonna get black cherry flavored yogurt. My favorite."

With obtaining the Activia brand yogurt, Alastair made his way towards the check out booth. He paid the clerk and made his way to his car, all while speeding up the cart so the bags won't get damped by the rain and ruin the groceries. As soon as he reached his car he hastily put the groceries in the trunk and got in the car. As he started his car he then glazed outside and see a lot of gray clouds gathering, blocking out the sun.

"Damn… the rain is getting worse by the minute. I should hurry home before I get hold up in traffic and get caught in the middle of the storm."

With no time to waste, he adjusted the gear and begin driving towards home.

* * *

Alastair arrived home in no time flat due to the fact he was lucky there wasn't too many cars in the traffic lanes on the routes he usually take to get around. There were a few cars that hold him for a bit but nothing to get a fuss over.

After a few minutes of taking the groceries inside the house, he closes the trunk and begin to walk into the house to finally to turn in for the night. But before he could do that, he jumped at the sound of a distress cry for help that seems to be coming from plains.

"HEEEELLLP! SOMEPONY… ANYPONY! HELP ME! MY AUNTS, COUSIN AND MY HUSBAND ARE HURT!" A female voice yelled from the distance.

Alastair cursed himself of having to go out in the heavy rain again. But he's not the type to leave a person pleaded for help to wander calling for her continuously. So with under heavy frustration and annoyance, Alastair got his lantern and ran to the plains only to be greeted by a couple called heavy rain and winds.

"_Sigh. This is going to get __**very**_ _ugly."_

For the next five minutes Alastair is walking in the huge plains while trying to find the source of the young female voice quickly because as each passing moment the storm is getting worse and worse and the air is getting colder. Alastair himself started to feel the bitter coldness from the storm despite being heavily clothed. And to make matters worse, the sun was going down causing more difficulty for Alastair. This promoted him to turn on his lantern on. Unlike most lanterns his was more modern that instead of using a match to lit the lantern, he can simply install a light bulb and turn on the power by using a simple switch. And as another benefit feature is that it's water/snow resistant, meaning it can withstand to almost any snow or rain storms. With the lantern lit up he begin call out to the plains hoping to get an response.

"HEY?...HELLO?!... WHERE ARE YOU!? GIVE ME A SIGN! WAVE YOUR HAND! DO SOMETHING SO I CAN SEE YOU!" Alastair called out.

"I-I CAN'T! HELP… US… please!" yelled the female voice again but in a slightly soft tone.

"_Tch! Shit!"_ Alastair crushed himself as he could felt the voice was fading away. "I'M ON MY WAY! HOLD OUT A BIT LONGER!"

He need to get to the source of the female voice and fast. As he fought through the storm he began to head towards the uphill where the huge oak tree is located, since he fairly believed that the voice is coming from. After reaching there he move the lantern in his right hand of him and stick out in front of him to lit the road so he can see.

Before he know it he then see a figure and upon seeing it he immediately ran towards it and finally he approached a young woman who was struggling to stand up on her two feet. As a result she fell and had to resort to crawl. Upon seeing the light, the young woman quickly crawl to him, with a very worried look on her face.

"Help me! Please! My family needs help!" The young woman pleaded.

Alastair took a good look at the young woman and he was taken aback by her appearance; She had very long (almost can be mistaken as a mane) colorful hair which it was dark violet, hot magenta, persian rose, cream and rose pink, her skin texture color is cornsilk and black eyes. The young lady were wearing jewelry with a light golden yellow crown and necklace which is very strange for Alastair. She's soaking wet from head to toe and nude as well, making things worse for her. Alastair could felt the embarrassment and awkwardness upon seeing a naked woman but decided to put his feelings to attend more important matters; help the young lady and her family.

"H-hey! I'm here! Tell me what you need!" Alastair asked, trying to calm the young lady down but with little avail.

"My family! They need help!" The young lady replied as she's shaking very hard.

"Okay, show me where the rest of your family are." Alastair said softly but loud enough to the young lady to hear.

With no time to waste, the young lady lured Alastair to where her family is. Alastair could tell the young lady was having trouble staying on her feet as she tried a few times to get on her feet only to fall down. He pass it off of her being injured so Alastair carried the young lady on his back with her guiding him the way. After just a few moments of walking he suddenly stumbled four bodies laying on the ground stiff as a rock.

Upon seeing the bodies, the young lady screamed in panic causing Alastair to flinched as he couldn't cover his ears due to carrying her.

"Okay… did you really _**have**_ scream in my damn ear woman?!" Alastair scowled at her. Of course for obvious reason she ignored him.

"These are my family! Help them! Please!"

"_Tell me something that isn't obvious lady!" _Alastair quickly shook off his irritability and begin to comply with the colorful hair woman and help her family. Upon seeing them he was taken back by all four of their appearances: there were two more women and two guys. The one on the left was a tall woman with pearly white skin tone, long waist light rainbow hair but couldn't tell the color of her eyes due to the fact that she was knocked out. But what was strange is the fact that she is wearing expensive jewelry like a gold necklace and surprisingly a golden crown. The woman on the right fared no better as she's much shorter with light skin tone but her was slightly darker, long waist midnight blue hair with stars on it and like the woman next to her she had jewlery on as well with consisted of a crown and necklace, but her's was black instead of golden.

Next were the two men; One on the left possessed medium length blonde hair and pale skin. He wore a red rose on the right side of his chest and he's rather short. And lastly the one on the right had very pale skin tone and dark medium length navy blue hair. He was much taller than the man on the left and he was well toned and muscular.

Alastair looked at them very shocked upon the fact that their bodies were beginning to turn blue because of hypothermia setting in on them. Alastair needs to get all five of them to somewhere warm and safe before the hypothermia worsen and ultimately kills them.

"Okay, you stay here! I'll be right back!" Alastair shouted as he set the the pink haired woman down and ran.

"Hey! Where are you g-going?!" She shouted before Alastair disappeared into the night. She then turned to her family who were still unconscious while shivering from the harshness of cold and rain, staring out at the darkness with a very worried and frightened look on her face.

"Everything gonna be okay… Everything gonna be okay.."

Before long she saw two lights heading straight for causing her to scream and buried her head on the grass in crippling fear. Then she lift her head and saw an unfamiliar car, which made her feel a lot of fear and terror of the unknown. But that dreadness quickly disappear as she saw Alastair running towards her.

"Y-you came back! I thought you would never come back for us!"

"Nonsense!" Alastair scowled at the pink haired woman. "Now get inside the car!"

"I can't! I-I don't know to walk!" The pink haired woman replied in panic.

"_S-seriously now?!"_ Alastair thought in great annoyance before coming to his senses again. "Okay, I'll load your relatives into the car and then you okay?"

The pink haired woman nodded in response before watching Alastair loading her relatives into the his car one at a time as he couldn't carried two people at a time. After loading everyone into the car Alastair got inside his car, started it and quickly drove towards his house with the pink haired woman sitting in the front while her relatives are sitting the back still unconscious.

"T-thank you… You have my gratitude…"

"No problem miss." Alastair said as he turned on the heater so the strangers can get warm."

"Where are we going?" The pink haired woman asked.

"To my house. There, all five you guys can rest inside that is warm and cosy. Better than sleeping outside in the cold and rain.

"Yeah, sleeping peacefully in warm and soft beds does sounds a lot better." Alastair chuckled under his breath.

After a minute or two driving Alastair arrived at his house. He decided to opened the garage and parked his car inside to avoid the rain and to get into his house a bit easier. After parking his car and closing the garage door he unlocked the door and carried each of the strangers to different rooms, with the two women staying inside his late parents room which is was decorated with polished white furnitures, a big animal fur rug, bleached white painted walls, a large plasma t.v. and a water bed while the two men staying in their guests room which there is nicely decorated with high class quality furnitures, a plasma t.v. as well, have a bathroom inside and a Tempur-Pedic mattress. The pink haired woman were inside Alastair's room which compare to the other bedrooms, his was more modest and plain looking with beige colored walls, light brown furniture, have a bathroom like the guest room and has a high quality bed but instead of Tempur-Pedic it was a Sleep Number.

Alastair did used towels to dry his newly guests off but never completely as he didn't want to dry off a naked person let alone a naked woman. Also, having to dry off each of their nether region only increased of not wanting to dry them off completely as well but he did dry them off enough so hypothermia can wear off. After that he covered his guests up and turned up the heater so that the house can be nice and cozy for everyone and begin to tucked the pink haired woman in.

"There we go all tucked in." Alastair said.

"T-thank you…" The pink haired woman blushed from his kind act.

"Your welcome. Now, I'm heading off to bed. We're talked early in the morning. Good night." Alastair exited the room and head to the living room to sleep.

"N-night!" The pink haired woman shouted as she think about Alastair.

"_He's a rather nice fellow… But where am I? And more importantly how did we get here?"_ The pink haired woman let out a yawn before going to sleep.

* * *

Back at the living room Alastair is laying down on the couch with the t.v. on watching the news to see the forecast before letting out a yawn of exhaustion from today. He nodded his head as he began to relax himself on the couch and let fatigue and drowsiness take over his body and mind so he can drift off to sleep but not before thinking about the strangers he rescued.

"_Who are those people? Where are they from really? I want to know first thing in the morning."_ Alastair then finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Allenfairytail here! Please review people! Much appreciated!**

**This story was inspired by my good friend Ghost Of Fantasy! Check out his stories when you get the chance to! **


	2. Chapter 1: Brand New World

Chapter 1: Brand New World

Morning came to Hexham as the sun emerges from the other side of the world but It's still raining badly outside with the weather became more volatile and intensified just overnight. As it now Monday and technically a school day, every teenager and child were hastily getting to school by being dropped off by their parents, catching the bus or train or even riding a bike or skateboard, all while dealing with the hectic traffic and heavy storm.

Lucky for Alastair however, he doesn't have to deal with that as he awoken from his slumber a half hour ago and is currently in the living room making Gevalia brand coffee for himself before changing his mind and began making some for his guests.

Speaking of which he have checked up on them several minutes ago; all of them were resting rather peacefully and he put his hand each on their foreheads to see they were okay. All 5 of them were warm and toasty, to which for Alastair a good sign as they were no longer in danger from the wreaking havoc of hypothermia.

"All of them are A okay. Least they won't die on me after all the effort I put to save them." Alastair then sat down his batch of coffee in his hand and sat down on his warm, comfortable couch while watching the forecast.

"Looks like it's going to rain all weekend throughout Britain with Hexham, Prudhoe and Haltwhistle being hit the hardest, so be careful out there and take your umbrellas and wear your coats and rainy boots!"

Alastair just let out a groan of frustration upon hearing the news. With rain now pouring down all weekend and possibly next week as well, he now will have to deal with this heavy storm while working on the fields and catering to the animals. But that's not the source of his frustrations; Alastair did made plans to go cruising with his one of his close friends. Now he can be certain that cruise trip likely being cancelled due to sea being rough and unsafe from this unbearable weather. So much for R &amp; R Alastair thought.

"Ugh, might as well get dress and head to work."

After finishing his coffee Alastair went to his room where the pink haired woman is snoring soundly and quietly got his clothes and changed out of his pajamas and into his working clothes which consists of black jeans, black t-shirt, a pair of long black socks and long sleeve shirt. He also wore pajama pants under his jeans for extra warmth and black leather boots and coat to repel the rain.

With now being fully clothed and ready he made his way to the door before he forgot something.

"Damnit, I should make them some food real quick."

And without hesitation Alastair quickly made breakfast for the next 15 to 30 minutes, which consisted of oatmeal, toast and a huge bowl of nicely sliced fruit with coffee on the side still hot that would warmed anyone up.

After making breakfast, Alastair finally walked towards the back and then the garage as he remembered that he parked his car last night. He then opened the garage door before getting inside his car and started it up. Alastair took one more glance at the door before finally driving out of his house and eventually out of his farming estate but after he closed his garage door and made his way to work in this deadly rain.

* * *

Back at the house, albeit only half hour later and still raining cats and dogs outside, inside Alastair's room, the pink haired woman had finally stirred from her slumber and slowly opened her eyes only to have to be startled by a familiar voice coming from another room right across the hallway.

"Luna…? L-Luna! Sister! A-Are you okay?! Wake up!"

The pink hair woman stood up and then strangely for her, got up on her feet and made her way to the door only to clumsy fall down halfway and had to resort to crawl to the door. There, she then meet the other two women who like her, were confused on where they are but mostly of all; their bodies.

"Luna! Celestia!" The pink haired woman shouted as she crawled towards them then hugged them with the two women hugged back.

"Cadence! The woman with midnight blue hair named Luna let out a sigh a relief. "So glad that you're okay…"

The other woman who has light rainbow hair named Celestia also sigh in relief before turning her head to scan the environment they were in. "But more importantly, where are we?"

It was Cadence's turn to speak. "I think we're in somepony house… *Gasp*Alastair!"

"Alastair?" Celestia asked. "Who's that?"

"He's the pony who came and helped us while you, Luna, Blueblood and Shinning Armor were unconscious."

"Is that so but wait…" Luna stopped as she looked at Celestia, Cadence and then herself through a nearby mirror and it was shocking to see what she'd looked like without her mane, wings and tail. "W-what happened to us!?"

"I-I dunno! We're not ponies anymore! We're.. something else entirely." Celestia hesitantly replied with shock, awe and fear taking over her."

"Wait… if you two are here… Where's Blueblood and Shining Armor?!" Celestia asked in a panic.

"I remember Alastair saying they were resting in the same room last night." Cadence replied as she recalled of last night before she blacked out from exhaustion.

Before either Luna or Celestia can utter a word about what to discuss about their situation the three of them hears a voice that was all very too familiar.

"AHHH! GET OFF OF ME YOU PIG!" Luna, Celestia and Cadence quickly got on their feet and awkwardly walk out the bathroom. When they got to the hallway, the three women had to resort leaning on the wall with their hands and body since they don't know how to walk properly.

"Ugh… walking like this is…. awkward and uncomfortable but for some reason, my instincts is telling me to walk like this…" Celestia said.

"I agree with you Sis…" Luna replied.

When they arrived at the next room Cadence, Luna and Celestia opened the door and were greeted with an angry hot triggered blonde and an annoying blue haired young man.

"OW! Hey! What was that for Blueblood?!"

"You were on top on me you pig!"

"I was not on top you…" The blue haired man sighed. "And it's Shining Armor, Blueblood."

The blonde haired man snaps with his blood views being visible on his forehead. "I can call you whatever I want!"

"Shining Armor!" Cadence shouted as she ran towards her beloved and hugged him.

"Cadence!" Shining Armor warmly returned the hug before then seeing the formerly alicorn sisters. "So glad everyone is okay… but where are we and_ what_ are we…?"

"That's me and my sister are trying to find out now…" Luna replied as she scratched her head.

"But we appears to be in Alastair's house." Cadence spoke.

"Who the hell is Alastair?" Blueblood angrily asked.

"He's the pony who saved us from the coldness and rain. He carried all 5 of us inside his house and took care of us." Cadence replied.

Celestia, Luna and Shining Armor nodded their heads feeling gratitude to Alastair for helping them and wanted to find him so they can thanked him personally. With that in mind all five of them exited (very awkwardly) the room and made their way to the kitchen. While walking they scanned the house and was amazed how big and comfy it is.

"Wow…. this place is not only nice but very big and warm. Enough to make anypony to sleep in all day." Cadence admitted as she is very impressed with the nice environment.

"Be careful everypony…. Even though we were saved, we don't know what he want with us… so proceed with caution." Celestia warned causing her niece to gasped in shock and then to anger.

"Celestia! He saved us! Alastair is not the type to do anything bad to us!" Cadence argued.

"I'm sorry Cadence…" Celestia sighed regretfully. "We just don't know where we are and we haven't met Alastair aside from you Cadence. Just let us be careful ok…"

"Fine…" Cadence mumbled as they continue walking down the house and then Luna sniffed the air and begin to drool a bit.

"Mhmm… That aroma…"

"Luna, what is it?" Shining Armor asked.

"I know that smell… That's oatmeal!" Luna replied as she stormed (albeit still awkwardly) through the living room by using her nose to follow the scent leading towards them to the kitchen where Luna, Cadence, Celestia, Shining Armor and Blueblood saw a table filled with food.

"Look sister! Food!" Luna's stomach let out an insane growl promoting her to run to the table and begin eating the bowl of fruit with Cadence and Shining Armor soon followed.

"Mmm... the fruit are fresh and the oatmeal is warm and smelling good." Cadence examined as she munched on a freshly sliced watermelon.

"I think it proves that the pony who saved us is very nice and cater to us." Luna acknowledged as she began eating her oatmeal with her hands.

Celetia only let out a sigh. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to eat."

"I'm starving... and the food looks fresh and smells good." Shining Armor said.

"Are you kidding?! I am NOT eating this slop of food!" Blueblood argued.

"Blueblood, just sit down and eat! Be grateful that the pony who saved us have the generosity to make us food! Especially strangers like us!" Shining Armor shouted with great irritability.

Before Blueblood could even argue further, Celestia gave him an intimidating glare that clearly reads "_Shut up Blueblood Or Else!"_. Blueblood gulped and complied to Celestia by sitting down and eat. For the most part, everyone (except Blueblood) were enjoying breakfast in peace and looked out the window seeing nothing but heavy rain and could feel the strong winds hitting the house. After eating their fill, Blueblood and Shining Armor sat on the couches away from each other, Celestia rested on a nearby sofa and rested her head on pillow sitting on the sofa while Cadence and Luna staring out the windows, looking at the rain with alot on their minds.

"Wow… it's raining hard outside still…" Cadence somberly said.

"Still?" Luna raised an eyebrow. "You mean while we were blacked out it it was raining like this?"

Cadence quickly nodded her head. "Yes it was Luna… It was awful; I mean the winds were violent, rough and rigid. Thunder was also present as well."

"Oh my... that is bad Cadence. I'm glad Alastair saved us." Luna gratefully admitted.

"Speaking of which where is Alastair?" Cadence asked as she looked around. "We need to thank him."

Luna and Cadence slowly got up and begin looking for him until catching glimpse of a note sitting on the dining table. Luna grabbed it and begin reading it.

"Well, what does it say?" Cadence asked.

"It seems that Alastair went out to run errands and then had to work. He won't be back until the afternoon." Luna replied as she scrolled down the note.

"Well that's just great!" Blueblood groaned. "Who's gonna cater to me and my **needs**?!"

"Ugh! I'm starting to get real annoyed by your attitude." Shining Armor complained.

"Don't start you two…" Celestia warned before turning her attention to Cadence and Luna as they were staring at a black colored remote control with curiosity.

"Hmm. I wonder what this device do?" Cadence asked. Luna let out a slight playful smirk.

"Only one way to find out." Without hesitation Luna pressed on of the red button, causing the TV to instantly turn making the Luna, Cadence and Celestia jumped back and hide while Shining Armor and Blueblood yelped at the sudden unexpected sound the TV made.

"What the hell is that?!" Blueblood yelled.

"What did you two do?!" Celestia shouted, her voice filled with panic, fear and anger.

"I-i don't know!" Luna defended. "I just pressed the red button and this happened!"

Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor and Blueblood begin watching TV as it immediately shows an episode called "_Epic Houseboats_", a TV show that is about demonstrating large and extravagant boats from a lot of different wealthy owners each with a different unique design and theme, both outside and inside. Everyone were intrigued and absorb to the program.

"What a bizarre and yet fascinating piece of technology…" Cadence said.

"Wha- These kind of ships _actually_ existed!?" Shining Armor asked out loud as he was blown away from the different designs.

"Damnit… If what I'm listening and seeing his true I _need_ a boat like these!" Blueblood complained.

"Please tell us more about these lovely ships!" Luna exclaimed excitedly as she moved closer to the t.v. and sat on a nearby chair.

Celestia on the other hand let out a slight annoying sigh, finally giving in herself and decided to sat down next to Luna and begin to watch t.v. It didn't took long for her to be glued in curiosity and eventually begin to enjoy watching t.v.

"Wherever we are this place is vague, strange even but I can't help to feel very interest and intrigue." Celestia mumbled under breath as she sit back relax and watch t.v. with her family.


End file.
